Mating Season
by LadyYhwach
Summary: Many hollows believe that when they become Arrancar they leave that dreaded mating cycle behind but Aizen's men are about to find out that's not the case. Uninterested in just being some breeder, Starrk seeks sanctuary from over eager Alphas in the living world but will he find something more? BOTTOM STARRK, TOP ICHIGO
1. Chapter 1

When the Espada became Arrancar they left many of their old hollow habits behind such as eating each other. Somethings, though, stuck with them. This included that emptiness they all felt, though it was something they were all used to. Another, more problematic aspect that followed them into their becoming Arrancar was their mating cycle. No matter what kind of soul a hollow was before they all became closer to animals when they turned and as such bred like animals. One would think that becoming mostly human again that mating season would no longer be a problem. Unfortunately for them, it was not so. The Arrancar of Los Noches as a whole were a conglomeration of aggressive Alphas and breedable Betas.

It was four weeks before Aizen's plan was to take action and so caught up was everyone in their own lives that they didn't really notice the change until the first attack happened. It started in the lower ranks and slowly made its way up, the scent of Betas in heat sending Alphas into rut. Most didn't mind, some even embraced it and used it as a way to blow off energy but for one Coyote Starrk it was just one big problem.

Despite being the strongest of the Espada, Starrk was a Beta which meant that he had to suffer going through being in heat. He was always too warm and his cock stood at attention, swollen and painfully hard. Being a part of him, Lillinette also went into heat but she had managed to find a suitable Alpha in Tesla. At first Starrk was suspicious of him, seeing as he was Nniotra's Fraccion, but the young man proved to be a kind and thoughtful Alpha and always put Lillinette's needs before his. As such Starrk left her in his care for the duration of the mating cycle with the silent promise of a painful death if she were to be hurt which is why he was now left to suffer alone. Or so he'd hoped.

Being the strongest, any Alpha that managed to mount him would surely get praise as well as a strong brood to carry on their lineage. Because of this Starrk had Arrancar like Grimmjow knocking down his door to try to get him. Unfortunately for them, Starrk was no easy prey. For years he'd been alone, his massive power killing anyone that got to close which was a curse but also a blessing. While he was terribly lonely, he didn't want to be just anyone's breeder. He wanted a strong, caring Alpha. Someone who could stand to be near him without perishing and would truly love him and their pups. Starrk sighed and maneuvered one of his many pillows between his legs before shamelessly grinding down against it. It didn't matter how much he tried to take care of it himself it would always come back as bad as before but at least it relieved some of the pain. Starrk's breaths started to come out in heavy pants, a light blush colored his cheeks as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his aching need, providing the friction he so needed. Feeling himself getting closer to orgasm, Starrk's breaths became shorter, heavier and he sped up his hips.

"Well, well, look what we've got here~" a cocky voice purred. Starrk jumped and looked over to see Grimmjow standing in his doorway, a predatory smirk on his face.  
"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Starrk asked as he stilled his hips, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.  
"Isn't it obvious? I want you~" He cooed before pouncing. Starrk skillfully rolled out of the way and snarled, baring his fangs.  
"Back off, Sexta!" Starrk said in warning. The other simply growled, his smirk replaced with a snarl.  
"Come on, Starrk. I know you're in heat, me and every other Alpha in Los Noches can smell it. You're to damn lazy to look for a fucking Alpha so here I am, ready and willing. You won't find anyone better and I promise I won't break ya. Yet." He said, grin returning to his face as he eyed Starrk. Starrk frowned even more, slowly backing away from him.  
"Thanks but no thanks, Grimmjow. I've been doing fine so far, I think I'll be fine." Starrk replied. He eyed the Sexta Espada, body poised to defend himself. Grimmjow growled, none to pleased by Starrk's answer. Pulling Pantera from its sheath, he snarled.  
"Wrong answer!" He cried before using sonido and attacking Starrk. Starrk easily dodged the enraged panther and ran out the door. While he could easily fend off Grimmjow, he wasn't in the mood nor was he in optimal condition to do so.

He quickly moved through the maze like halls of Aizen's castle and, after an hour, he was finally able to shake off Grimmjow who had become distracted by the more interested and still powerful Beta, Nnoitra. Starrk's sigh of relief turned into of exasperation, though, when he felt an all to familiar and unwelcomed spiritual pressure of the Segunda Espada, Baraggan.  
"So this is where you've run off to, pup." He said, his loyal Fraccion standing guard behind him.  
"Yeah, not really digging the attention I've been getting." Starrk replied warily.  
"Obviously. Such lowly ants should know better than to go after a prime breeder." Baraggan replied smugly. "I, on the other hand, am the perfect Alpha for a Beta such as yourself."  
"Is that so?" Starrk asked, feeling his stomach churn in disgust at the thought of the old Arrancar touching him sexually.  
"But of course! I am the king and as such I only deserve the strongest and the most fertile Betas and you happen to be one such Beta." He announced.  
"You should feel honored, his Majesty came to claim you in person!" Redder announced excitedly. Starrk just frowned and looked for a way out from the corner of his eye. When he spotted it, he turned his attention back to the volatile old man in front of him.  
"Look Baraggan, as honored as I am, I'm not really interested." Starrk replied calmly.  
"Not...interested..?" Baraggan asked, anger quickly etching itself onto his face. "Do you know what you're saying, pup?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Betas practically beg to carry my brood and here I am offering you this great gift and you're not interested?! Why you little bitch, I am the king, you should be thanking me for even considering you!" The older man yelled. Findorr simply tsked and looked at Starrk.  
"Incorrecto!" He said before taking out his Zanpaku-to, the others following his lead.  
"You will be my bitch even if I have to force you down!" Barragon exclaimed.

Starrk cussed under his breath and immediately made a beeline for the opening he'd spotted earlier, Barragan's Fraccion hot on his heels. He frowned as he tried to think of somewhere else to hide. It seemed nowhere in Los Noches was safe and going out into the sands of Hueco Mundo was out of the question. He may be an Arrancar but a Beta in heat was all the hollows would see if he went out there and that would be more trouble than it was worth. Soul Society would be the safest in terms of avoiding unwanted Alphas but then he'd be attacked by the Shinigami. That only left the living world.

Making up his mind, Starrk turned around mid-step and formed a cero.  
"look out!" Ggio cried out. Just as he fired the group of Fraccion split, taking cover behind different corners of the hallway. Starrk quickly turned back around and opened a Garganta to the living world. Just as he was stepping through, Redder fired a cero of his own, hitting Starrk's back just as the Garganta was closing. The Primera Espada yelped and hit the ground with a hard thud. His back burned and blood started to stain his white coat. While the cero was nowhere near fatal, it hurt greatly. Starrk hissed in pain as the muscles in his legs shook, weak from the blow to his lower back. He ambled over to a tree before letting himself fall on his hands and knees in the fall leaves. Starrk cursed his luck and cursed mating season before laying down in the pile of leaves. He half expected Barragan's Fraccion to show up and collect him but they never did. Sighing in relief, Starrk got as comfortable as possible before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke the first thing he noticed was how much better his back felt. While it stung he definitely preferred that to the immense burning he felt the previous day. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the park. Instead of laying in a pile of leaves he was laying in a futon in some room with hardwood floors and sliding doors. Starrk frowned and tried to get up only to realize he couldn't use his arms. In fact, he couldn't get them to move from his sides.

"Good morning, sir. It's good to see you're awake." A deep voice said from his left. Starrk turned his head to the side and spotted a large man sitting cross legged by the far wall. "My name is Tessai. My boss would like to have a word with you now that you're awake."  
"And who might your boss be?"  
"That would be me." A third voice interjected. Starrk turned his head so that he was facing towards the doors, which were now open revealing a shaggy looking blond man.  
"And you are?"  
"Ah, sorry about that. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I own the shop you're currently staying in."  
"Are you the one who healed me." Starrk asked as he watched Urahara carefully. He may look shabby but he could feel how powerful he really was.  
"Well, sort of. I had you brought here but Tessai's the one who did all the healing." Urahara replied with a sheepish grin. Starrk simply nodded.  
"Thank you for helping me. I really should leave now, though." He replied but whatever was restraining him was still in place.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet." Urahara said in a serious tone. "Your wounds aren't completely healed and I'd like to know what an Arrancar is doing here wounded in the living world." Starrk frowned but before he could answer, another voice was heard from a different part of the shop.  
"Oi! Geta-Boshi!" A young voice called from the front. Urahara turned in that direction and called out:  
"I'll be there in a second!" Before turning back to Starrk and bowing apologetically. "Sorry about this, but it's kind of important. I'll be right back!" He told Starrk cheerily before going to the front of his shop.

"Ah, Ichigo, it's good to see you! What can I do for you today?" The shopkeeper asked the substitute Shinigami.  
"Well I was-" Ichigo frowned as he cut himself short before sniffing the air. "Dude, are you wearing perfume?" He asked with an incredulous look. Urahara furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"No, why?" He asked.  
"It's just, you smell kind of, I don't know, sweet? But it doesn't actually smell like it's you, it smells like it rubbed off on you." Ichigo replied. "In fact, it's stronger the closer you get to wherever you were at." He said distantly, a look of concentration on his face.  
"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Urahara called but it seemed the boy couldn't hear him since he was so focused on the smell. Ichigo followed the intoxicating scent despite Urahara calling for him and telling him not to go. He soon reached the room where the aroma seemed to be emanating from and threw the door open. The sweet scent wafted over him in waves and his pupils dilated as he looked for the cause. He eyes landed on Starrk, who looked at Ichigo with surprise and awe. Never before had Starrk met someone with such potent spirit energy and especially not in such quantities. If he were a lesser Arrancar he'd probably be choking on it but instead it rolled over him like a warm blanket. He shivered and he was quickly reminded of what had gotten him into this mess in the first place as his aching need made itself known.  
"Uh, hi." Ichigo managed to mutter out after a moment.  
"Hi." Starrk replied. Before any real conversation could be made Urahara came up behind Ichigo.  
"Ah, Ichigo, I see you've met my guest. He's injured so I'd appreciate if you'd let him rest." Urahara said as he started pushing Ichigo out.  
"W-wait, what's your name?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder.  
"Coyote Starrk." He replied from the bed.  
"Kurosaki Ichigo. Maybe I can visit you next time." He said as Urahara pushed him out. Starrk just nodded dumbly as he watched Ichigo leave. Even after he left Starrk could feel the tingles of warmth over him.

Urahara led Ichigo back to the front of the shop and have him a disapproving look.  
"That was pretty rude, Ichigo."  
"Sorry." Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's just...it's almost as if that smell pulled me to him." He continued. Urahara raised a brow in confusion.  
"How so?" He asked.  
"I'm not really sure. It just smelled really nice and something just made me want to find out where it was coming from." He explained. Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out his signature fan and opening in front of his face.  
"Ah, well, nothing to dwell on! What was it that you came here for, anyway, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh yeah! I was wondering of you had any news from Soul Society about what Aizen was up to."  
"No, I'm afraid not. They still haven't figured out where he's gone off to." Ichigo frowned but nodded, obviously not happy about the lack of progress but excepting it for what it was.  
"All right then, I'll get out of your hair." Ichigo said as he turned and left.  
"Come back any time~" Urahara sing-songed after him. When Ichigo was out of sight, his smile faded. "A sweet smell, huh. Looks like I'm going to have to give Shinji a call."


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, Shinji hadn't known what to expect when Urahara called him and told him he had a problem requiring his "expertise". He thought maybe it had to do with Ichigo so he was quite surprised when he came to the shop only to be assaulted by the overpowering scent of a Beta in heat. The scent was an unwelcomed one as the Vizards had just started their own heat cycle and were doing everything in their power to resist fucking each other into the ground. Years of training may have made it easier to control their hollow personalities but fighting off the biological part of it.

Shinji groaned as his erection made itself painfully known before glaring at the shop keeper.  
"Mind telling me why you have an extremely strong hollow Beta, who's in heat I might add, in your shop?" Shinji asked in irritation.  
"This is actually why I needed to to come by." Urahara said as if it explained things. He motioned for Shinji to follow him as he walked farther into his shop. "Yuroichi found him injured in the park and his injury looked suspicious so I had Tessai bring him here and heal him. He woke up earlier today but I was interrupted by Ichigo. Mid sentence he got distracted, though. He asked me if I was wearing perfume and said I smelled 'sweet'." Urahara explained. Shinji's eye widened as he muttered a curse under his breath. If Ichigo found the scent sweet smelling then he was an Alpha and if Urahara's word was anything to go off of, he was a very strong Alpha, to. "Next thing I knew he'd run off and was bothering my 'guest'. I had to practically shove him out." Urahara continued before stopping at the door where the smell was strongest. Before Shinji could ask anything else, Urahara opened the door and peaked inside. "Starrk-san, you awake?" He asked. Shinji shouldered him over so he could see the Beta that was causing all this mess. Instead of seeing some hollow, though, his eyes landed on a pale man with messy brown hair and the most piercing blue-grey eyes he'd ever seen. Shinji saw a spark of something, excitement maybe, in those eyes but it quickly vanished, replaced with silent disappointment and boredom.

"I am now." Starrk replied as he looked at Shinji. That was definitely not Ichigo. Something about the man rubbed Starrk the wrong way and his spiritual pressure made him feel queasy. Whereas Ichigo's was warm and protective, this man's felt off for lack of a better word. Like up was down and left was right. Starrk didn't like it one bit, especially since he could tell by his scent that he was an Alpha with a whole pack backing him.

Sighing as if put out, Starrk sat up enough to reveal his mask piece and hollow hole. Immediately the room grew tense and he could feel the other's spiritual pressure crawl over the room, smothering it.  
"An Arrancar! You brought a fucking Arrancar bitch in heat HERE!" Shinji shrieked at Urahara.  
"Now, now, I know the Vizards aren't to big on Arrancar-"  
"Vizards?" Starrk asked before looking at Shinji. Now that he'd mentioned it Starrk could feel the hollow presence in what felt mostly like Shinigami spirit pressure. "That would explain why you look human but smell like an Alpha."  
"Yeah, well, don't get any ideas. I ain't into fucking BEASTS!" Shinji hissed. Starrk frowned and turned his back to Shinji and Urahara, laying down again as he tried to get comfortable.  
"Tsk, like I'd want some scrawny twig like you to be my Alpha." Starrk retorted with a huff.  
"Why you arrogant-!"  
"Stop it, you two." Urahara said sternly. Starrk just kept his back to them and Shinji fumed, neither seeming to be willing to back down. Urahara sighed before leading Shinji away, closing the door as he left.

When they reached the entrance of the shop Shinji turned on his heel and looked Urahara dead in the eye.  
"You've gotta keep Strawberry away from him, got it? If he's already caught his scent then he's gonna go into rut and he's gonna seek this guy out but for the love of God do NOT let them near each other. If they do the horizontal tango, shit's gonna hit the fan." Shinji warned sternly. Urahara simply nodded.  
"I understand."  
"Good. Now I gotta get going. If I stay gone for to long, Hiyori's gonna rip me a new one." He said before turning around, waving goodbye as he left. Little did they know that a certain Strawberry was thinking about a vary cute wolf. And that a certain hollow was having less innocent thoughts about said wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

For three days Urahara played interception for Ichigo. He'd stop him at the door and lead him to the training room but he never let him out of his sight. Tessai, Ururu and Jinta watched Starrk to make sure he didn't to try to get out while Ichigo was there.

Starrk growled as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure dwindle as he left the shop. It was a horrible tease, feeling that warm and welcoming presence only to be denied. His patience waring thin, Starrk waited until he was sure the inhabitants were asleep before slinking out. He was tired of this waiting game! There was only seven more days in his heat cycle and he'd be damned if he let this chance pass him by. He had found his Alpha and he wouldn't let some skinny vizard with a bowl cut and some shady shop keeper get between him and his goal. A sudden flare of familiar spiritual pressure cut Starrk from his musings. Following it like a beacon Starrk came upon his strawberry Alpha as he finished off a low class hollow. He watched appreciatively as Ichigo dealt the final blow, showing his strength. When everything was said and done Starrk cleared his throat, catching Ichigo's attention.

"Oh, Starrk! What are you doing out here? Every time I've tried to visit, Geta-Boshi said you were asleep or something." Ichigo said.  
"Yeah, I kind of was but it was getting kind of stuffy in my room so I decided to take a walk." He half lied. Ichigo nodded with a slight smile.  
"I could walk with you, if you want." He suggested. Starrk nearly beamed but managed to hold it in, only smiling slightly.  
"I'd like that." He replied before walking in some random direction. Ichigo followed in silence for a minute before speaking up.  
"So you're part hollow, huh?" He asked, pointing to Starrk's hollow hole. Starrk nodded, a little worried about how nervous the teen seemed.  
"What's it like? Being a hollow, I mean?" He asked after a minute. Starrk thought about it, a frown falling on his face as he remembers how lonely he was and how empty he'd felt.  
"It's horrible. It's lonely and empty and cold. I was so powerful that anyone who came to close would die so I split myself in two." He explained. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.  
"Split yourself in two?!" He cried.  
"Yeah. From my soul I made Lillinette. In a way she's my kin, the only family I have. Since then I haven't felt as lonely. Even then I envied those weaker than us because they could be around each other and not be alone." He said a small, sad smile on his face. Ichigo watched him before slipping his hand in Starrk's.  
"I couldn't stand being weak. I need my strength so I can protect the people I care about." Ichigo said with a stern but soft voice. Starrk couldn't help but smile.  
"I can tell. I can feel it in your spiritual pressure." He said praisingly. Ichigo grinned before looking up at the full moon that shone down on them through the clearing they'd walked into before turning to Starrk who was doing the same. The moonlight fell over him like pools of quicksilver, making his pale skin almost glow and washing over his wavy brown hair.

"Moonlight suits you." He complimented. Starrk couldn't help a small blush that crept onto his face as he looked down shyly. Ichigo watched him, that sweet scent enveloping him again and overriding his senses. Slowly, gently he turned Starrk's face back towards him and slowly pulled Starrk towards him. Starrk's eyes widened as Ichigo brought his face closer, warm breath ghosting over his lips. Ichigo kept Starrk's hand firmly in his, his other hand resting on Starrk's cheek as he moved in closer. Hesitantly Starrk brought his free hand to rest in Ichigo's bright orange hair, tilting his head slightly as Ichigo closed the distance between them, eyes fluttering closed. Warm lips of the sun met the colder lips of the moon and it took damn near everything for Starrk's legs not to give out. He whimpered pleasantly as they simply kissed, a soft brush of lips against lips.

Feeling a bit more confident, Ichigo gently pulled Starrk's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it lightly. Starrk gladly opened up, letting Ichigo have unrestricted access to his mouth which Ichigo eagerly delved into, tentatively brushing his tongue over Starrk's. Hesitantly Starrk brought his tongue to dance with Ichigo's, pressing and sliding together as Ichigo's hand moved from his face to his lower back as he pulled him closer, moving his knee between Starrk's legs and rubbing against his growing erection. Starrk whimpered into the kiss, face growing hot as he blushed deeply.

Needing air, Ichigo pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them before breaking. Needy blue-grey eyes met lustful cinnamon brown ones as they looked at each other. Body's switching to auto-pilot, they came together again, lips crashing together as tongues slipped and tasted and explored hungrily. Ichigo let go of Starrk's hand to let both travel over his body, caressing and probing for spots that made the other shiver with want. Starrk left his hands in Ichigo's hair, gripping it tightly but not enough to hurt. Pulling away again, Ichigo moved down, kissing and sucking on Starrk's neck as he he gave his ass a firm squeeze. Starrk yelped and bit his lip, his already hard cock twitching at the attention. He panted heavily as Ichigo bit down then sucked on a certain spot, marking him as his own, before moving down and giving his jawbone an exploratory lick causing Starrk to gasp and shiver, a low moan escaping his lips. Ichigo grinned as he laved his tongue over each tooth, causing Starrk to pant heavily, hands moving to Ichigo's shoulders as he pulled him closer. Slowly, carefully Ichigo brought them down to the grass till both were on their knees. Ichigo continued to kneed the firm globes of Starrk's ass as he moved back up to kiss him again. This time Starrk pulled away, moaning as Ichigo rubbed his knee against his clothed cock.

"P-please, Ichigo. I need you." He whimpered out wantonly. Ichigo's cock twitched in excitement, hearing Starrk plead to be taken along with the natural pheromones his body was giving out was driving him crazy. Ichigo licked his lips hungrily before growling out:  
"Strip. NOW."

**I just wanna say thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone! I'm glad you all like it and I will try my best to update daily.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Starrk felt his mouth go dry and he shivered before beginning to quickly disrobe himself only for Ichigo to stop him. He eyed the other with confusion as Ichigo gave him a stern look.

"Slow down! I want to enjoy watching you undress yourself for me." He said. Starrk whimpered out something but it wasn't loud enough to hear.

"What?"

"Y-yes, sir." Starrk stuttered out almost meekly. Ichigo couldn't help but twitch at the sound, his Alpha hollow side taking more and more control by the minute. He watched appreciatively as Starrk peeled away the layers of white clothes, first exposing his chest before untying his sash and letting his pants fall around his knees. Ichigo eyed the sash for a minute before shaking his head. Maybe next time. Getting on all fours, Starrk wiggled the rest of his way out of his pants and kicked off his shoes. Ichigo licked his lips and he looked over his now bare wolf. For someone who slept most of the day away Starrk was still pretty fit, all muscle and sinew with no fat to be found except his pert rear. He stayed on all fours, panting slightly, almost giving him the appearance of a dog. Ichigo reached out, his fingers combing through Starrk's hair.

"Good boy. Now undress me." He ordered. Starrk quickly but carefully did as he was told, pulling Ichigo's shihakusho from his shoulders and down his arms then moving down to undo his sash and pull his hakama off his legs. Ichigo groaned as his straining erection was freed. Starrk's own cock twitched at the sight as he licked his lips before looking up at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"Go on, give it taste." He said. Starrk licked his lips again before letting his wet tongue swipe against the slit, taking in the taste of him. Ichigo moaned deep on his throat as he watched Starrk lap at his cock, running his tongue along the bottom and over the head. Wanting to taste more, Starrk kissed the tip before letting it slip between his lips and over his tongue. He watched Ichigo from under his lashes as he started to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed as he let a hand tangle in Starrk's brown hair, head rolling back as he moved farther and farther down his length. "Fuck, you feel so good on my cock, Starrk." He praised. Starrk moaned around his cock, sending little vibrations through him that made it feel any better. Starrk pulled back and sucked on the tip before pulling off and lavishing it with licks again, keeping his clouded grey eyes on Ichigo's face to make sure he was doing well. Not wanting this to end to soon, Ichigo gripped his hair and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Starrk whimpered into the kiss, his own neglected need leaking precum and painfully hard. Ichigo noticed and pulled away before whispering huskily in his ear.

"I want you on all fours, ass in the air like a good boy, got it?" When Starrk only nodded he gave him a light slap on the ass.

"Yes sir!" Starrk cried out before moving into position. Ichigo grinned as he watched his little wolf bend over for him before wrapping his hand around Starrk's cock, stroking it while he sucked on three of his fingers. Starrk moaned loudly as Ichigo stroked him, hips jerkily thrusting into his hand. He needed to cum, but he needed to be filled even more.

"Ichigo..." He whined breathlessly.

"Hush, if I don't prep you I'll hurt you." He replied after pulling his fingers out. He circled his middle finger around Starrk's entrance before pushing in. Starrk clenched around the finger, unused to the intrusion. It didn't hurt but it felt weird, different. After a moment he relaxed and Ichigo pushed farther in, pressing and prodding until he found Starrk's prostate. Starrk gasp as Ichigo massaged the bundle of nerves while he continued to stroke him, thumbing over the slit. When he felt Starrk was ready he added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him. Starrk panted, flushed face hidden in his arms as he pushed back into Ichigo's fingers. Finally Ichigo added the last one, bending and scissoring more to make sure Starrk was nice and relaxed.

"Please Ichigo," he moaned wantonly, "I need you inside me. I want you to fill me up!" Ichigo groaned, hearing Starrk practically begging to be fucked making his cock twitch in anticipation. He pulled his fingers out before lining himself up at Starrk's entrance. With a nod signaling that he had the go ahead, Ichigo slowly slipped inside his tight heat. Starrk gripped his clothes under him, trying to stay relaxed. Ichigo was by no means small but he felt positively huge, the discomfort from being penetrated almost making him regret doing this. Almost. When Ichigo bottomed out, he let out a shuttering sigh. Starrk was hot and tight and god it felt so good! Giving him time to adjust, Ichigo leaned over and kissed Starrk's back and shoulders soothingly, causing Starrk to smile. Yes, Ichigo was definitely the Alpha he was looking for. Strong, kind, and thoughtful even during mating whereas most would have been fucking him raw whether he was ready or not. When he felt he was ready Starrk nodded and Ichigo pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. Starrk gasped and whimpered, back arching slightly. Ichigo continued with a slow, deliberate pace as he tested the waters before slowly speeding up and angling his thrusts so he brushed that ball of nerves that had Starrk seeing stars. Starrk's quiet panting and meals soon turned to load moans and howls of ecstasy as Ichigo pounded into him.

"oh, fuck! Please, keep going! Don't stop, please, don't stop!" Starrk cried as Ichigo continued to fuck him into the ground.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Ichigo replied breathlessly. The sound of their lovemaking echoed around them, a symphony of moans and howls, of skin slapping against skin and breathless whines. As Ichigo felt the heat build up in the pit of his stomach he reached around to start stroking Starrk in time with his thrusts. Starrk simply alternated between backing up into his thrusts and thrusting into his hand, panting hard as he neared orgasm. Ichigo was the first to reach orgasm, Starrk's tight walls strangling his cock as he shot is load into his mate. The feeling of being filled pushed Starrk over the edge who let out a half choked wail as he came, dirtying the clothes beneath them. The intensity of their orgasms and the completion of mating had their spiritual pressures flaring like crazy, mingling and tangling and bursting like flares. This caught the attention of a very furious Vizard and a vary devious ex-captain.


	6. Chapter 6

For the past few days Aizen had been looking for Primera. The sudden onslaught of mating season had thrown his plans off course and now that his Primera was missing it things were taking even longer. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sent Ulquiorra out to search again. Unlike most of the others he seemed to be in control of his biological urges.

The Quatro Espada bowed before taking off to Karakura town again. It was dark but that did not deter him, his eyes easily adjusting as he set out to look for Starrk. He searched for a good six hours when a sudden flare of mixed, powerful spiritual pressure. He followed it to its source, sticking to the shadows as not to be seen. When he finally reached the source, he was greeted with the sight of the Primera and their sworn enemy, Kurosaki Ichigo, cuddling together in the buff on their crumpled clothes. Ulquiorra didn't stay long, as he'd achieved his adjective, and quickly returned to Aizen to give him his report.

Aizen listened intently, a small smile appearing on his lips.  
"So the Primera has mated with Kurosaki?" He asked.  
"It would seem so." Ulquiorra replied. Aizen's grin grew wider. "Very good, Ulquiorra. You may leave." The Quatro Espada bowed and left the throne room.  
"What are we going to do about this, Aizen?"

Tousan asked from his right. "Something so gravely traitorous should be punished."  
"Come now, Tousan." Gin cooed from his left. "There ain't nothin' traitorous 'bout it. The puppy needed someone to help take care of his problem and the creepy kid just so happened to be willing to help." He said in his usual cheery tone. Tousan frowned but Aizen only nodded.  
"Exactly, Gin. Besides, this could play in our favor. If Kurosaki has impregnated our dear Primera, their offspring will be more powerful than both of them. I could use that power to further my goals." He explained. Yes, this would work out just fine.

Back in Karakura town, Ichigo happily laid next to a sleeping Starrk. He gently combed his fingers through his brown hair and kissed his forehead, causing him to smile is his sleep. Ichigo soon fell asleep himself and found himself in his inner world just as naked as he was in the real world. He yelped as he crossed his legs and covered himself, looking around to make sure Zangetsu wasn't around to see.

"Calm down, King. The old man ain't here right now." A familiar watery voice said with a chuckle. Ichigo whipped his head around and spotted his hollow, his usual grin on his face. "Yo."  
"What the hell?!" He cried as he tried to cover himself more.  
"Don't be so shy, we have the same body, remember." His hollow counterpart said as he waved it off. "Besides, we have more important things to talk about, like parenting."  
"...what?" He asked dumbly.  
"Well you just fucked a beta in heat, wha'dya think was gonna happen?" Shiro replied.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about!?" Ichigo cried, sounding slightly panicked.  
"...oh yeah. I didn't tell you. Okay, so it works like this. Hollows breed like animals. They have a mating season and are split into Alphas and Betas. Since they're spiritual creatures, gender don't matter, spiritual energy does. Because you are part hollow, same with the cutie you just bedded, you're also affected by mating season. Your Alpha instincts responded to his Beta scent, you two did the dirty, and now you're gonna have little strawberry wolf babies. Any questions?" He finished. Ichigo stared at him with comically wide eyes and silently stared at him for what seemed like forever before screeching out:  
"WHAT!?"

**lol, I like how everyone assumed I meant Urahara**


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for his king to calm down. For the past ten minutes the orange haired teen had been freaking out, muttering about how he was too young to be a dad and how he would try to explain this to his family.

When the teen finally stopped running his mouth, sitting laying silently on the side of the skyscraper and staring up at the sky, Shiro sat next to him.  
"You done."  
"Yep. I think I've reached the acceptance part of denial." The other replied. "What do we do now, though?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't just up and drop out of school but I can't just leave him to take care of all this by himself."  
"Oh, that? You'll be fine, King. The Betas take care of most of the nurturing stuff. Your job as his Alpha is to make sure he's safe and taken care of."  
"Still..." He replied with a frown.

Suddenly Shiro stood up, proverbial hackles raised.  
"Speakin' of protection...Wake up, King! Get up now! There's two hostiles coming your way and your Beta ain't in no condition to fight!" He yelled. Ichigo's eyes suddenly flew open, hands quickly grabbing Zangetsu and swinging it just as a fist came towards them. He cut along the knuckles, causing the assailant to how in pain.  
"I told you not to get cocky, Yammi." A quite voice chided from his left.  
"He was asleep, Ulquiorra! He should have been easy to grab!" The large man, Yammi, complained to his pale companion.  
"Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo demanded, standing in front of Starrk as much as possible.  
"I am the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, and this is the Decima Espada, Yammi Llargo. We are here to retrieve you and the Primera, Coyote Starrk." The thin man replied. Ichigo glared as he held Zangetsu tighter.  
"Retrieve?"  
"Yes. Lord Aizen has taken an interest in you and the Primera needs to return to his post." Ichigo momentarily faltered as Ulquiorra's words sunk in.  
"Starrk...works for Aizen...?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Indeed. He is the strongest of Aizen's men." Yammi grunted, frowning at Ulquiorra's words.

"Enough talk! Aizen wants you both to come to Los Noches so you're gonna be coming with us!" He yelled at he swung at Ichigo again. The red head growled and dodged, swinging down and cutting his shoulder, making the large man angrier. Ulquiorra simply stood by and watched as the two fought, analyzing Ichigo. He was powerful, true, but he was wild and unskilled, flailing his Zanpaku-to around like a fly swatter.

He simply tsked and walked over to the prone form of the Primera, reaching down to pick him up. He suddenly felt the weight of a hand around his throat, squeezing tightly. Usually neutral eyes stared at him with an anger and intensity he didn't even know the lazy man possessed. Instead of feeling fear, though, he only felt curiosity. What else could he get the man to do? To feel? His thoughts were pulled to a halt as he felt himself be thrown like a rag doll, hitting the ground hard. The Primera snarled, a growl forming deep in his throat as he let some of his spiritual pressure leak out. The Cuatro Espada gasped, feeling himself slowly be crushed under his power. Yammi fared worse, the large man suddenly falling to his knees as Starrk showed exactly why he was Primera. Ichigo watched, a feeling of pride pudding in his chest. This was his Beta, his mate, his beloved. Still, the fact that he worked for Aizen niggled at the back of his mind, a slight feeling of betrayal hiding under the pride.

"Leave." Starrk growled out, angry silver eyes practically glowing. "Now." Yammi opened his mouth, ready to deny him only to be cut short by Ulquiorra.  
"Fine."  
"What are you doing?!" Yammi cried.  
"We have no choice. Neither of us can beat him. But be warned, Primera, Aizen will have his way." He said before opening a Garganta, the Decima following begrudgingly. With the two gone, Starrk sighed, plopping down on their clothes pile.  
"Are you okay?" He asked Ichigo with a wary smile.  
"I'm fine, thanks." He replied.

"That's so cute. I think I might vomit." A voice said. The two males turned, coming face-to-face with Shinji, Urahara, and a smaller girl with blonde pig tails and sharp, rodent looking teeth.  
"I thought I told you not to let this happen!" Shinji yelled at the shaggy shop keeper. Urahara rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly against his ever present fan.  
"I tried, I swear!" He replied.  
"Apparently not hard enough."  
"Um, what are you-"  
"Shut up, baldy! You and your little boyfriend are coming with us! And put some fucking clothes on!"

**I can't write fight scenes, I'm sorry. I'll make up for it in later chapters, I swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly realizing that he was, in fact, still naked, Ichigo blushed furiously as he scrambled to put on his crumbled shihakusho. Luckily most of the mess of their coupling had landed on Starrk's coat, which he folded, stain inside. Starrk, still a little exhausted from mating, managed to get his pants and shoes back on, though he needed Ichigo's help standing since his legs were a little wobbly.

With their quarry now decent, the three blondes escorted them back to the candy shop, one on each side to prevent either one from trying to make a break for it. When they gto there, more people Ichigo had never seen before were waiting there. There was a large man with pink hair, a muscular guy with silver hair, a girl with green hair and an obnoxiously colored jumpsuit, a girl with glasses in a school uniform, a tan man with weird, star shaped hair, and a thin man with long blonde hair. They all eyed the pair with suspicion, especially Starrk. The Primera glared back, not easily scared off. Ichigo held him closer as they all walked inside and sat down.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Kisuke?" The man with the star shaped hair asked.  
"I tried my best." The shop keeper whined. "How was I to know he'd sneak out to see Kurosaki?"  
"That's not an excuse, Baldy! You should know that once a Beta picks their Alpha, they'll chase after them no matter what!" The girl yelled as she tried to smack him with her shoe.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?! Who are you people!?" Ichigo interrupted.  
"Shut up, hollow fucker! You don't have any right to be demanding shit right now!" The little girl yelled.  
"Hiyori! That's uncalled for." The large tan man said. Starrk simply glared at the girl, not appreciating how he was being used as an insult.  
"While I'm not to happy about how things turned out, Hachigen is right. We need to explain what's going on." Shinji told her. He then turned to Ichigo.  
"We're Vizards, Shinigami with hollow powers just like you. The guy sitting next to you is our opposite, an Arrancar, or a hollow that gained Shinigami powers by breaking its mask. Now because you're part hollow you have a m-"  
"A mating season, I know." Ichigo interrupted.  
"Wait, how-"  
"My inner hollow told me. I know what happened in the park." He explained. Shinji sighed.  
"So you know what's coming next?"  
"You mean that I got him pregnant?"  
"...Well shit, why are we here again if he already knows all this?" The man with the star shaped hair asked  
"Because it's not just enough to know!" The muscular man replied.  
"He's not prepared nor does he really know what he's doing." Shinji continued.  
"So, what, you're going to teach me how to be a parent?"  
"No, none of us have ever been in this situation. What we can teach you is to control your hollow so you're not so easily tempted to shag the nearest Beta in heat." Ichigo could hear Shiro burst into laughter in his inner world. Those fools really think they could teach Ichigo to control him? Ha! Ichigo groaned as he felt a headache forming.

"Look guys, that's great and all but I kind of need some time to think."  
"You don't-"  
"Now Hiyori, this is a lot for him to take in. I think it's best if we give him time to clear his head." Urahara interfered. Ichigo nodded his thanks before turning to Starrk.  
"Besides. We've got some things we need to talk about in private." He continued with a serious tone. Starrk frowned worriedly, a heavy feeling settling in his gut.

**Sorry for the short, late update! I hit a bit a rock plot wise but I think I've got it. I also might start on a Hyourinmaru/Tensa one shot soon. Hopefully with better smut this time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Starrk followed Ichigo and Urahara quietly, head hung low. Ichigo had not spoken to him since they'd left the group and he was starting to worry. Maybe Ichigo was having second thoughts. What if he decided he didn't want him after all! Starrk worried his lip as he tried to force himself to calm down. If he lost control of his emotions, his spiritual pressure would follow suit and that was the last thing they needed.

When he looked up, as he'd been looking at the floor the whole time, he realized he was in the guest room he'd been staying in before. Urahara had left but Ichigo was still there, arms crossed and face hard.  
"So...you work for Aizen." He stated quietly.  
"You could say that. I was wondering around Hueco Mundo with Lillynette-"  
"Your other half, right?"  
"Yes. We were wondering Hueco Mundo when Aizen showed up. We were alone, save for each other, and Aizen offered us a way out of our solitude." Starrk explained. Ichigo watched him carefully, looking for any hint of a lie but he could find none. He sighed, his tense shoulders dropping some as he uncrossed his arms.  
"Do you plan on going back?" He asked finally.  
"I don't really want to, not now that I have you, but I can't just leave Lillynette there." Starrk explained. Ichigo nodded as he thought about all that been revealed in the last couple hours.

"Since you work for him, you know where he is, right? And Aizen wants us both, right? We could attack him on his turf!" He cried almost excitedly. Starrk, on the other hand, did not share his enthusiasm.  
"It's not that easy. Aizen has hundreds of Arrancar at his disposal, ten of which, including myself, are as strong or stronger than Shinigami captains." Starrk explain, a thin note of worry in his voice.  
"But if we don't stop him now, he'll only get stronger!"  
"Then let the Shinigami take care of him."  
"I can't, Starrk. I can't just sit back and let others do the work. He's hurt my friends and I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else." Ichigo said with an air of finality. Starrk sighed, a frown on his face.  
"Then at least let me help." Starrk replied. He could tell that Ichigo was determined and, mate or not, he could tell that he wouldn't be able to change the red head's mind. Ichigo felt a smile tug at his lips as he gently pulled Starrk to him, giving him a chaste kiss as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"Together, then. But before we can do anything, I'm gonna have to do this training thing. I need to be as strong as possible to face Aizen." Ichigo said. "And you should probably rest. You look exhausted." Starrk couldn't help but chuckle at this.  
"I always look exhausted." He replied with a yawn. Seeing as their sleep had been interrupted by attacking Arrancar and angry Vizards, Ichigo helped Starrk into the futon before crawling in with him, holding him close as they drifted to sleep.

In the other room, the Vizards mumbled quietly to themselves before turning to Kisuke.  
"So?" Kensei asked.  
"It's just as we feared. Aizen's taken the data from the tests he did on all of you and is using it to create more Arrancar. Apparently he has hundreds of them and some of them are captain level." He replied in a serious tone. The Vizards started murmuring amongst themselves again, some angry, others worried.  
"Shit, if that's the case then the kid just bedded one of Aizen's pet projects." Shinji mumbled.  
"This wouldn't have happened if stupid Kisuke had kept a better eye on him!" Hiyori yelled irately.  
"True, but we also wouldn't have the information we have now." The man in question replied. Shinji looked at him before his eyes widened, then grabbed the front of his shirt.  
"You let this happen, didn't you! You wanted this to happen so you could find out what Aizen was up to!" He accused the older man. Urahara simply sighed and pushed the other off gently.  
"Yes and no. I hadn't expected them to mate so soon but I had hoped they'd become close so as to make Starrk-san more forthcoming with information." Shinji growled and barely managed not to swing at the other man.  
"You and I are gonna have a private conversation later." He hissed quietly. Urahara visibly shivered before turning back to the others.  
"There is more good news. Ichigo is willing to go through training and Starrk plans to help deal with Aizen."  
"I don't trust the guy as far I can throw him." Kensei replied with a growl.  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, unless you want to deal with a very angry alpha with no control." All but Hiyory shrank back at that. "That's what I thought. For now, we should all get some rest. We've got a busy couple days ahead of us." He said before dismissing the group and making his way to his own room.

Just as he closed the door he was pushed onto his bed, hands pinned above him.  
"God damn you, Kisuke!" Shinji hissed before running his tongue over the shell of his ear. Urahara sighed and shivered.  
"S-Shinji, stop! Y-you're not thinking straight." The shopkeeper stuttered out as the Vizard started grinding his obvious erection against his ass.  
"I don't care! To long I've wanted to fuck that smug little look off your face." He growled out hungrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Urahara gasped at the confession, his face heating up.  
"W-what?!"  
"You heard me." Shinji growled out. "For years you walked around actin' all shy and cute and shit and now you're all smug like you realized you're fucking sex on legs." He replied as he continued to grind against his ass, causing the other blond to whimper slightly. Urahara felt his face grow hotter.

"W-wait, Shinji, you d-don't really-"  
"Don't really what?!" He suddenly asked angrily as he flipped the other over so they were face-to-face. He looked almost wounded, hurt clear in his eyes.  
"For years you've been just out of reach, whether it was because you kept shying away from me in Soul Society or because we were miles apart!" He said almost pitifully. Urahara's heart clenched in his chest, he hadn't known he was causing the other so much pain. Doubt still niggled at the back of his mind, though, as it could just be the hollow side's need to breed talking.  
"Do...do you really mean it?" He asked, licking his dry lips.  
"With all my damned soul." Shinji replied earnestly.  
"Then wait! Wait till after mating season has passed and prove it's not just the hormones talking!" He cried desperately. The look on Shinji's face became unreadable and his grip on Urahara's arms tightened. For a minute Urahara feared his doubts were right and that Shinji might just rape him but the Vizard soon let go, his head hanging.

"Okay...okay." He said quietly, as if to calm himself. "I can do that. Pft, can't be that hard, right?" He asked almost playfully. He licked his lips as he looked over at the other's face. "Can I...can I at least kiss you?" Shinji asked as he cupped Urahara's face and leaned a little closer. Urahara felt his face heat up a little but he, too, inched his face closer to the other's.  
"Well...I guess that's okay..." He replied quietly. Shinji slowly inched closer. Closing the space between them, he purred as his chapped lips met Urahara's soft ones. The smaller blond purred into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he let his arms loosely wrap around the other while Shinji's rested on his hips. Shinji felt warmth spreading all through his body and he just had to have more. He let his tongue run over Urahara's bottom lip, all but demanding entrance, causing the other to gasp. Shinji immediately delved his tongue inside, letting explore and taking in the taste of him. Unsurprisingly Urahara tasted like his favorite tea and something slightly sweet. The Vizard was pulled from his thoughts when a soft moan escaped the shopkeeper. Shinji's control nearly broke at that, his grip on the other subconsciously getting tighter as if to ground himself. As Urahara continued to make such sweet sounds, Shinji felt his control slowly slip until he pulled away and attacked the other's neck. Urahara gasped in surprise, whimpering as Shinji bit and sucked on his neck, surely leaving a mark. His breath was short and heavy and he felt himself grow hard again but he refused to give in. If they were to do it, he wanted to know it was for the right reasons.

"S-Shinji...Shinji, s-stop! You said you'd wait!" He yelped as he tried to push the other off. Shinji looked up at him, the whites of his eyes gone black and the irises and eerie gold. Fear welled up in Urahara, not for the fact of his appearance, but for fear that he'd lost the other male to his baser hollow instincts. "Shinji!?" He called, fear unintentionally slipping into his voice. Recognition hit the Vizard like a bus. Fear. Urahara was afraid. HE was SCARING the other man. Shinji swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed himself off the bed but before he could leave, Urahara grabbed his arm.  
"Let go." He demanded, but the other would not. "Damn it, Kisuke, let go!"  
"No." He said sternly.  
"Why?! Just a minute ago you were afraid of m-" Urahara cut off his oncoming self-deprecating rant with a chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around the other's waist.  
"I wasn't afraid of YOU," he started, "I was afraid I'd lost you to your hollow. Please, I've faced you completely out of control, remember? I'm not easy to scare." He said with a soft smile. Shinji, while finding the other looking kind of...adorable, pouted.  
"Please, like I'd loose control like that again." He huffed before frowning apologetically. "I did loose some control, though, and that's bad enough."  
"You stopped, though, and that's what matters." Shinji didn't quite believe him but he knew Urahara could be stubborn when he wanted to be and did not fight him.

"It's getting late and we gotta start Strawberry's training tomorrow." He said finally. "We should both get some sleep." Urahara simply nodded before giving him a quick peck good night. Shinji left immediately afterwards, lest he try to jump the other again, but as he walked to his own guest room, he couldn't help but smile.

**smut was gonna happen but then it didn't happen and his happened instead. I don't even know anymore**


End file.
